tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
List of programs broadcast by Duo
This is the list of programs currently and formerly broadcast by the cable and satellite-exclusive television network Duo. Current programming Original programming Comedy * Hammer Bros. (2017-present) Game shows * Trivia Pop (2003-present) (now known as Trivia Pop 2.0: The Interactive Experience) * Castle Quest (2016-present) * Buzz IN! (2016-present) * Play It or Lose It! (2016-present) Reality * The Drive (2004-present) * The Chat (2016-present) * The Drop (Spring 2017-present) * Don't Try This At Home! (2016-present) Sitcoms * Life of J (2015-present) * The Internet Guy (2006-present) * The Fuse (2006-present) * The Comedic Adventures of Edward (2017-present) * Nerdington Boulevard (2015-present) Sci-Fi * 7th Impact (2016-present) * Transponder (2016-present) Drama * The Girl With The Blonde Hair (2007-present) Acquired programming * Degrassi: Next Class * Hollyoaks * Emmerdale Repeats * Degrassi: The Next Generation * PaRappa The Rapper (April 7, 2017-present) * Tosh.0 * Four O' Clock Club * Dawson's Creek ''(reruns) * ''One Tree Hill ''(reruns) * ''7th Heaven ''(reruns) Upcoming Live events * Glastonbury 2017 (delayed 1-week telecast) ]Former programming Original programming General programming * ''This Morning (2001-16) (TV-G) * Weather@7am (2001-16) (not rated) * The Talk (2002-16) (TV-G/TV-PG) * On The Run (2003-16) (TV-G/TV-PG) * Quick News (2003-16) (not rated) * The Store/Paid Programming (2003-16) Comedy * Nightlight (2001-2002) (TV-PG/TV-14) * The Live Hour (2002-16) (TV-14) * Meme Buzz (2011-16) (TV-PG/TV-14) (replaced with Best of the Memes) Game shows * The Board Game (2008-16) (TV-G) Reality * The Junkyard (2008-2013) (TV-PG) Acquired programming Animation * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (2003-2008) (TV-Y7) * Sonic The Hedgehog ''(as ''Sonic '93') (2003-2008) (TV-Y7) * Sonic Underground ''(2003-2008) (TV-Y7) * ''Sonic X (reruns) (TV-Y7) * Inspector Gadget (2003-2008) (TV-Y) * Mega Man (2003-2008) (TV-Y7) * Pokemon (2004-2016) (TV-Y7-FV) * Digimon Frontier (2003-2008) (TV-Y7-FV) * Digimon Adventure (2003-2008) (TV-Y7-FV) * Chaotic (reruns) (TV-Y7-FV) * Storm Hawks (reruns) (TV-Y7-FV) * Jimmy Two Shoes (reruns) (TV-Y7) * Kid vs. Kat (reruns) (TV-Y7) * Johnny Test (reruns) (TV-Y7) * Megas XLR (reruns) (TV-Y7-FV) * League Of Super Evil (reruns) (TV-Y7-FV) * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (2003-2008) (TV-Y7) * Code Lyoko (reruns) (TV-Y7-FV) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V ''(TV-Y7-FV) * ''Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends (reruns) (TV-Y7) * Futurama (reruns) (TV-14) * Home Movies ''(reruns) (TV-PG) * ''Mudpit ''(reruns) (TV-PG) * ''Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 ''(reruns) (TV-Y7-FV) * ''6teen ''(reruns) (TV-PG/TV-14) * ''Detentionaire ''(reruns) (TV-Y7) * ''Supernoobs ''(TV-Y7-FV) * ''Dilbert ''(reruns) (TV-PG) * ''Captain Star ''(reruns) (TV-PG) * ''Ratz ''(reruns) (TV-Y7-FV) * ''Di-Gata Defenders (TV-Y7-FV) (2009-2016) * Fred's Head (TV-Y7) (2008-2016) * Delilah and Julius (TV-Y7-FV) * Yo-Kai Watch (TV-Y7-FV) Comedy/Sitcoms * Just for Laughs: Gags ''(TV-PG) * ''Frasier ''(reruns) (TV-PG) * ''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch ''(reruns) (TV-G) * ''My Babysitter's a Vampire ''(2013-2016) (TV-PG) * ''How I Met Your Mother ''(reruns) (TV-14) Drama * ''Veronica Mars (reruns) (TV-14) * 90210 ''(reruns) (TV-14) * ''Gossip Girl ''(reruns) (TV-14) Science fiction * ''Babylon 5 (reruns) (TV-14) * Buffy the Vampire Slayer ''(reruns) (TV-14) Game shows * ''Wheel of Fortune (TV-G) * Family Feud ''(TV-G) * ''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire ''(TV-G) Talk shows * ''X-Play ''(reruns) (TV-14) Programming blocks Daily * '''After School Zone '- It features a mix of live-action and animated shows on weekday afternoons from 3-6pm EST. * Movie Zone '''- Airs mainstream movies that are targeted to youths every Friday and Saturday and on occasions/holidays at 9pm. * '''Jukebox - Plays music every day. Seasonal #'Summerpalooza '- A summer-long programming block and event that starts from June to the end of August. New episodes of currently-airing acquired programming and original programming are aired every evening of Friday. The channel also runs "stacks" or mini-marathons of a certain show throughout the day that leads into a new episode of that program. In similar to Family Channel's "Big Ticket Summer" block, Duo aired a block called "Summerpalooza Playlist" featuring music video playlists of popular songs from major artists. At the middle of the summer break, an event named "#SummerpaloozaFestival" is hosted, a one-location event featuring popular artists and music groups from the United States and Canada. * Winterblow '''- This block airs holiday specials every December all month long. Former * '''The Movie Night - consisted of movies that were edited in-house for a young-younger audience, rated G to PG-13. It aired during prime time, holidays or occasionally on Saturdays. * Music Mondays - This block aired a music video in a similar way that MTV did, most of the music came from the "Big Four/Big Three" record labels, while the rest of the music are from minor record labels. It aired every Monday at a random hour. * Paid Programming - consisted of various infomercials and the show The Store, every day from 1-3am EST. * Animation Hour '''- consisted of cartoons that were syndicated from TV stations; this includes some classic animated TV shows from the 80s and the 90s and mostly cartoons from the 2000s. It aired every day from 9am-12pm EST. It was discontinued in 2008, and replaced by Cartoon Hour in 2010. * '''Game Night - consisted of syndicated game shows such as Wheel Of Fortune, Jeopardy! and Who Wants to Be a Millionaire, as well as the original game shows Trivia Pop and The Board Game, as well as reruns of X-Play. It aired every Friday and Saturday at prime time, including on certain holidays. * Weekend After Hours '- consisted of the shows, ''6teen, Detentionaire, Mudpit, Sabrina, the Teenage Witch and My Babysitter's a Vampire, and 90210. * '''Cartoon Hour - consisted of animated shows from various animation sources, such as Teletoon, YTV, Antefilms/Moonscoop, Xilam, Cartoon Network, Cookie Jar/DHX Media, OLM, The Pokemon Company and 4K Media. Category:Duo